


Cherry Blossoms

by MatsumaneKori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumaneKori/pseuds/MatsumaneKori
Summary: An EnnoTana smutty one-shot.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 7





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a smut scene so please be kind 🥺
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoyyy!!

**Cherry Blossoms.**

The room was filled with the petals from the Cherry Blossom tree in front of the open window.

Ryu and Chikara didn't seem to notice them as they aggressively took off each other's clothing whilst eating each other's faces.

"Ryu... _Hmm.. Ahhh_..."

The raven-haired boy moaned in between kisses, his hands sliding down his partner's chest, feeling up the tone muscles.

Ryu wrapped his arms around Chikara's neck, grabbing onto his hair to deepen the kiss.

"Chika... _Please_... _Ahh_..."

He says as he tugs on the boy's hair.

Chikara chuckled as he gently pushed Ryu down to the bed, removing his pants and underwear.

"Be patient, Ryu. Hahahaha"

"Patient... Patient my ass... I need... Now..."

Ryu then grinded up his exposed groin on Chikara's clothed one,

"Come on now," Ryu growled as he starts to get annoyed at their slow pace.

"Okay okay," Chikara then removed his underwear and seperated from Ryu to get the lube from the top drawer next to the bed.

He opened the cap and proceeded to squirt the sticky liquid on his hand.

"Open your legs for me, babe"

Ryu did as he was told. He stared at Chikara's cock for a moment, gulping as he mentally tried to measure how deep it's going to be inside him.

The raven-haired boy pushed his leg up,

"Tell me if it hurts, hmm?"

"Y-yeah..."

Ryu stuttered as he starts to get more nervous.

His aggressiveness fading away when Chikara pushed in one finger. Ryu grunted as pain trickled in.

Chikara kissed him all over his face whilst rubbing his aching wood to relax him.

The raven-haired boy nibbed at his ears as he starts to thrust his fingers in and out of Ryu..

His kisses went down the latter's neck, leaving love marks all over like he was claiming his territory.

He pushed in a second finger, this time he fastened his pace.

The room was filled with Ryu's moans as Chikara's name flew out of his mouth.

The boy's kisses went lower and lower until Ryu's dick was in front of his face.

He licked the tip of Ryu's while still pumping his fingers in and out of the latter. He began to lick the sides, slightly sucking the sensitive skin.

Ryu tightened his hold on Chikara's hair. Probably leaving marks on the boy's head.

Chikara moved back to the head of Ryu's cock and started to suck it.

He moved his head downwards, filling his mouth with it, until it started to touch his uvula.

He bobbed his head to the rhythm of his fingers, deepthroating his partner.

"Chika... _Wait_... I'm going to-"

Ryu didn't get to finish what he was saying as he came inside Chikara's mouth, the latter swallowing the liquid.

"Delicious..."

He says as he looked at Ryu.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DELICIOUS?!?! IT'S FUCKING GROSS MAN!!" 

"It's yours anyways. So it's fine."

They had a brief kiss before Chikara moved away to get the condom. Ryu began to sit up. 

"Can I put it on you?" Ryu asked as he stared at Chikara's erection.

"Sure..."

Ryu gently slid the condom on Chikara. After he was done, Chikara pushed him down again.

They kissed again.

Deeper, hungrier, and more aggressive this time.

Chikara went down again to kiss Ryu's neck as he slowly started to enter.

He rubbed Ryu's to calm him down.

The latter grabbed on Chikara's shoulders, nails digging in hard.

Chikara then slammed in with full force. This surprised the boy, making him gasp.

Chikara stopped moving to make Ryu get used to his length. Ryu then kissed his left cheek to indicate that he can move now.

The raven-haired boy started slow, basking in the feeling of being Inside Ryu. The latter played with his own cock to stimulate himself more, pumping up and down to match the rhythm of Chikara's thrusts. 

Ryu became a moaning mess. With one hand playing himself, the other was grabbing onto the other's shoulder. 

Chikara then started to touch Ryu's cock too, which made the boy let go. 

He wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy's neck, face pressed on the side of the other's neck. His hand began to scratch Chikara's back, trying to grabbed something. 

Ryu's grip loosened as he rolled his head backwards as chikara raised his hips up to dig deeper inside him. 

Chikara quickened his thrusts, moaning Ryu's name every time he moved.

" _Chika... Feels good... so good.. more... ahhh_ "

"Ryu... You feel so good..."

Chikara bent down to kiss Ryu, making out as he thrusts in faster.

The bed rocking with every movement, Ryu wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"I'M GONNA CUM! CHIKA! AHH! UHH! AHH AHH!"

"Me too, Ryu... I'm so close... " Chikara grunted as he nears his climax.

Ryu started to cum.

Chikara then moved faster and faster, pushing both of Ryu's legs up to reach further. He began to pound mercilessly. Ryu couldn't stop cumming. 

Few more thrusts in, Chikara began to cum inside of Ryu, but still pounding in him. 

Ryu was still cumming, body trembling because of the ecstasy and overworked. 

After a couple of minutes, Chikara stopped thrusting in. Breathes heavy as they started to feel worn out. He then slumped on top of Ryu. 

He pulled out of the boy moments later and began to remove the condom, tied it up and threw it in the trash can in the bathroom.

He then walked back to the bed so he can ask Ryu to take a shower with him, only to see the boy sleeping soundly on the bed.

Chikara chuckled as he kissed the other on the forehead.

"Good night, Ryu."

He stared at him for a moment, debating on whether to say what he feels before deciding not to.

He then walked back to the bathroom to get something to clean the other up.

Morning came.

Ryu woke up with a painful sting on his waist. Pain and annoyance spread on his face. 

"Ughh... Fuck, it hurts." 

He rubbed his back and turned to look at his side, hoping to see a sleeping boy beside him. _**The boy he loves so much.**_

To his disappointment, he was all alone on his bed.

He rubbed his face, his heart started to get heavy while recalling what they did last night. What they usually do. Thinking about how it doesn't have any meaning. How it never had any meaning. 

Tears started to form on his eyes, sliding one by one on his cheeks. 

He looked at the space beside him again, only to see petals. A smile started to form on his face. 

_"Cherry Blossoms."_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it??
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Please leave comments and suggestions.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone and Stay Safe!!


End file.
